Almost Lover
by Crzbkwrm555
Summary: A short one shot of possibilities and how closely paths are parallel but never meeting. AH AU


**I am writing this instead of studying for my finals which shows you what kind of student I am :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the plot and the idea that came with this story :)**

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do_

The first time Bella almost met her soulmate, she was thirteen. She had been walking home from another humiliating day at school, limping slightly. She had spent so much time on her appearance for today as she had decided that today was the day, the day she would ask Mike Newton, her crush of almost an entire year, to the Winter Formal.

Unfortunately for her, Jessica, her friend-but-I-guess-they-really-weren't-friends, had already asked him and became very angry when Bella asked him. She dumped her yogurt on Bella's head and kicked her in the back of the knee. Everyone around them had started laughing at Bella, including Mike. She tried to get up only to fall down. But it was okay, she was used to this.

Walking home had been a little tricky as the dried yogurt was still kind of sticky and made walking a little difficult, as did the pain in her leg where Jessica had kicked her. She was adjusting herself when the little charm on her necklace started to flicker green, catching her by surprise as it usually always stayed silent.

When each child is born, they are given a necklace that would analyze the body and genetic chemicals to determine which human being would be suited and most compatible with the person wearing it. When near the person, it would flicker green and a solid green when they are standing in front of each other. The necklaces did not determine their soul mates, but most pairings stayed with the first person it signaled to them.

She stopped walking and looked around, to see if anyone was around that may indicate a possible candidate, but the only person that she could see was Mr. Jenks. It couldn't be him because he was already married and at least forty years her senior.

Seeing no other movement, she continued on walking, her head hanging lower than it had been previously. This just wasn't a good day for her.

What she didn't know was that she failed to notice a scrawny bronze haired boy hiding behind the trees, watching her slowly make her way home.

The second time was when she was nineteen, a junior in college. Her friend, Angela Webber, had finally convinced her to fully experience the college life by going to a party with her and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Angela was frustrated of her friend constantly hiding in her room, preparing for exams ahead of time, which wouldn't have been a bad thing if the exams were not more than a month away. Tonight, Angela was determined to get Bella drunk.

Once at the party, Bella was completely lost. She looked at all the teenagers drunkenly dancing to loud, poppy music, grinding on one another and hollering, sweat covering their bodies. The smell of cheap booze, sex, and drugs was heavy in the air. In her hand was a red solo cup, filled with what she assumed to be more of the awful smelling booze. Angela had thrusted it into her hand before disappearing with her boyfriend onto the dance floor, or more accurately, someone's common area.

Someone came from behind her, grabbed by the waist, and whispered vulgar phrases into her ears, startling Bella and causing her to turn around quickly and spilling her drink everywhere. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she apologized to Eric, a boy who was in her English class, who had grabbed her by the waist and tried to excuse herself from his presence, him being a little too close for comfort and causing her to slightly gag at the smell of his rancid and beery breathe.

Eric, not liking that his current conquest was running away, grabbed her waist even harder, causing Bella to wince and to slightly panic. She desperately looked around for Angela, but didn't see her anywhere and it didn't seem as though anybody was coming to her rescue. She felt Eric slowly trying to pull her towards one of the rooms, causing her to desperately free herself from her clutches. She saw the doorframe come closer and closer and with all the strength she could manage, pushed Eric as hard as she could, only causing him to stumble slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to scream as loud as she could, only to have Eric cover her mouth and squeeze tightly, preventing her from making any other noise. Bella could feel the darkness closing in, her breathing becoming erratic as a panic attack started creeping up, black dots appearing in her vision.

What she didn't realize until she woke up was that before accepting the darkness that was her panic attack, she remembered seeing a mop of bronze hair, something that was oddly familiar to her.

The third and final time Bella almost met her soulmate was when she was 26 years old and working as an editor at a publishing firm. She had forgotten to reset her alarm last night and was running late for work. She didn't have time for breakfast that frantic morning and was currently starving. As soon as she saw that it was lunch break, she hurried down to her favorite cafe down the street, ready for a large cappuccino and a large tomato soup bread bowl. As she hurried down the street, she noticed out of the corner of her eye an unusual pop of color, bronze. She started to turn her head but due to her lack of coordination, bumped into the very important looking business man in front of her, causing him to angrily turn around and confront her.

Once everything had settled down, Bella was worried she wouldn't get her food, her legs weakening at the very thought of missing another meal. When she went inside the cafe, she nearly collapsed in relief at seeing there was nobody in line and it looked surprisingly empty. She hurried and ordered, choosing a table close to the window and sat down. She observed around the little dining area at the few customers that were eating in. An old man reading his newspaper, a young frazzled mother trying to feed her fussy toddler. Once again, a pop of color drew her attention and it was once again, bronze.

Bella turned her head and met the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A deep emerald, a noble nose, full kissable lips. She had never seen a more beautiful human being and she felt her heart start to race, her embarrassing blush starting, causing the beautiful stranger to throw a beautiful half-smile, causing his face to become one of godly proportions. She shyly bent her head, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes, causing his emerald eyes to darken further and the half grin to become a full one, showing perfect white teeth. She started to open her mouth, to send out a greeting when she saw a woman sit down in front of him, reaching of his hand, and showing off a giant ring on that special finger.

Bella's attention turned to the woman, and immediately looked down, ashamed. She was beautiful, with luscious blond hair and perfect skin. She was just as beautiful as he was and it was any wonder that they were together. She sighed into her cappuccino and mourned the loss of the impossible.

What she didn't know was that the beautiful blond woman would become one of her best friends and maid of honor at the beautiful stranger and her's wedding, three years from now, with their beautiful little daughter as the flower girl and their strapping handsome little boy as the ring bearer.

 _The longer your wait for something, the more you appreciate it when you get it, because anything worth having is definitely worth waiting for._


End file.
